Undesirable or invasive vegetation is frequently removed from fields, roadsides and natural areas where it is removed for eco system preservation (this tool is used to remove invasive or unwanted plants that can overtake and destroy areas they invade) or for some other purpose. Typical methods of removing undesirable vegetation from the ground require that a person crouch on his or her knees and pull the vegetation from the ground using the hands, or labor intensive hand tools such as a mattock. This method is, however, cumbersome and labor-intensive. Moreover, removal of undesirable vegetation having extensive roots, such as woody plants, may require that a considerable force be applied to the plant to uproot it from the ground. Frequently, the magnitude of force which must be applied to successfully uproot the plant exceeds the force which a person is capable of exerting using his or her hands. Alternately heavy machinery may be used, but this is damaging to sensitive areas and indifferent to beneficial species, which are removed as well. This method also increases the possibility of seeds from undesirable plants being moved from one site to the next increasing spread of invasive plants.
Accordingly, a plant extracting assembly which utilizes leverage to extract woody plants and other vegetation having extensive roots from the ground may be desirable for some applications.